


The Great Outdoors

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Bit of Innuendo, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Laughter, Love, M/M, happiness, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Robert and Aaron have a garden now. These will be short (but hopefully sweet) little bits of things based on them using the garden.All fluffy stuff here! Happily married husbands! As it should and will be!





	1. Chapter 1

“Rob, mate!” 

Robert turned as he got out of his car to find Adam ambling up the driveway towards him.

“Hey Adam,” Robert said, shutting the door, “You alright?”

“Just wanted to see if Aaron was free?” Adam sniffed, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. 

Robert looked around, “He might be out here somewhere. He said he was doing some gardening.”

“Gardening?” Adam snorted, turning to check, “Well, I can’t see him.”

As if on cue, there was a laugh from the side of the building. Robert and Adam glanced at each other and Adam smiled, “I can hear him though.”

Led by intrigue as the laughter continued, Robert and Adam made their way down the path. Robert suddenly coming to a stop at the corner. 

“Woah, Rob, mate,” Adam exclaimed as he bumped into the back of the older man. Robert immediately shushed him and all but shoved his head so he could see.

Aaron was kicking up a pile of leaves. And when he wasn’t kicking them, he was throwing them up so they fell like fountains over his head. He was the picture of happiness.

Adam’s grin upon seeing his friend could have blinded the sun. “What is he doing?” he whispered to Robert, unable to believe his eyes. 

Robert shrugged, his heart brimming with love, “He’s being a kid.”

They shared a knowing look and then Adam grabbed his arm, “I’m joining in.”

“Adam! Adam! This is a new suit,” Robert tried to protest but it was no use.

And once Aaron had got over being caught, there were three grown men being kids. 

.. 

 

…


	2. Chapter 2

“Robert, have you got enough cream on?”

“Hmmm,” Robert didn’t bother opening his eyes, feeling Aaron take up position next to him.

“Robert?” Aaron asked again with a bit more force.

Robert cracked one eye open, “Yes, Aaron, I have enough cream on.” He couldn’t blame Aaron for worrying. Not after what they dubbed the ‘lobster incident’ in Mauritius. He smirked though, “You could always rub some more on.”

Aaron groaned, “It’s way too hot for that.”

Reclosing his eye, Robert snorted but he couldn’t disagree; it was hot. Freakishly hot. The only thing he planned on doing was lying on the towel that he had set down on the lawn and not moving unless he absolutely had to. Although, that gave him a thought;

“We should get some deckchairs,” he said, suddenly feeling every bump in the ground. 

“Hmmm.” 

“Or, maybe not deckchairs. Those ones that recline, you know?”

“Towel not good enough for you?”

Robert rolled his eyes, “We can go on Saturday. Liv wants a BBQ anyway.”

“Oh, Liv wants a BBQ, does she?” 

“Who doesn’t love a BBQ, Aaron?”

“Hmmm.” Aaron could feel himself starting to drift. He was so relaxed and the thought of a BBQ just helped ease his mind into a happy, food-filled dream-

“Ahh,” Aaron exclaimed, opening his eyes to find Robert’s face right in front of him and his body on top of him.

“Hi,” Robert breathed, sounding flustered as he continued his scramble over his husband.

Aaron grabbed his arms to stop him moving, “Robert?”

The older man stilled, and in doing so, Aaron registered just how close they were; their bare chests touching, heat increasing. Aaron raised his eyebrows, “I thought we agreed it was too hot for this?”

Robert blinked, taking a second, “Oh, right, yeah, no.” He flashed Aaron a smile and then started to stand up.

“Woah, woah,” Aaron kept hold of his arms, “What’s going on? I was dozing then.”

“Nothing,” Robert said, a bit too quickly, “Just fancied a drink. Do you? Fancy a drink?”

Aaron narrowed his eyes. Not getting a proper answer and unable to leave it, he looked across at the spot Robert had vacated. It was obvious straight away. 

“A worm?” Aaron really did try not to laugh.

Robert shuck his arms free, “It’s not funny, Aaron. They’re gross.”

The worm that had trespassed onto his husband’s towel was quite a big one, Aaron had to admit. Still, he sighed as he lent over to scoop it up, Robert making child-like noises of disgust behind him. 

“I’m beginning to think, we shouldn’t wait ‘til Saturday to get them chairs,” Aaron grumbled, feeling sweat build up just from walking to the flower border. 

He was rewarded with a kiss on his return. 

A kiss that deepened. 

Well, he was already sweaty.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you not done yet?"

“You cannot rush a master at work, Aaron,” Robert’s voice came muffled from behind the shrubbery.

“Ok,” Aaron shuck his head, amused, “Well, master, I’ve brought you a brew.”

That got Robert’s attention and he emerged from the branches, dropped his shears on the floor and took the cup from Aaron. He smiled at his husband and then gestured to his work, a haphazardly cropped hedge that was supposed to be...something,

“What do you think?”

Aaron looked at it, “It’s, erm, good, yeah.”

Robert rolled his eyes, “Don’t sound too enthusiastic, will you?”

“I just said it was good,” Aaron shrugged, looking back at it again, trying to work out exactly what it was before-

“Go on then, what do you think it is?”

Damn. Aaron really couldn’t work it out. He tilted his head and pulled a face.

“Come on, Aaron,” Robert huffed, pointing at it with his cup, “It’s the Loch Ness Monster.”

“Right,” Aaron said, nodding slowly, he glanced at Robert who was glaring at him, “What? Oh like I know anything about arty bushes.”

There was a moment. Then they were both giggling. Gravitating closer. Robert turned and touched his forehead to Aaron’s and whispered, “You don’t need to know about the bush, just that it looks like the Loch Ness Monster.”

Aaron smiled, eyes shining, “I’ve never seen the Loch Ness Monster.” He lent in and kissed Robert gently but the pull was too strong and-

“Guys, you are outside,” Liv coughed, interrupting them, although she was fixing the straps of her backpack so she wasn’t too bothered. Still the two men broke apart.

“How was school?” Robert asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“It was school,” Liv shrugged, handing over her bag for Aaron to fix, “It’s done it again.”

“Think you need a new one,” Aaron said, doing his best to mend it. 

“I’ll go shopping with Gabby,” Liv stated and then she grinned, “Speaking of, I need to ask you something. Well, two things actuall-"

“No,” Aaron said.

“And no,” Robert said straight after. 

They both grinned at Liv and she rolled her eyes, “You think you are so- what is that?” Liv cut herself off as she suddenly noticed Robert’s creation behind them. 

Robert glanced back to look at it and then nodded at Liv, “I decided we should have cool looking bushes. Well, Doug suggested it. He does have some good ideas.”

“Ok,” Liv glanced at her brother for help, but he was concentrating on her bag. 

“Go on guess what it is,” Robert said, bouncing on his heels.

Aaron looked up quickly at that and started miming to Liv behind Robert’s back.

Liv looked between the bush and her brother. Scrunching up her nose, she answered, “An elephant?”

“An elephant?” Aaron and Robert exclaimed at once.

“How did you get elephant, from this?” Aaron repeated his mime for his sister but more emphasized, “It’s the Loch Ness Monster!”

Liv scoffed and copied Aaron’s mime, “This is not the Loch Ness Monster.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“What is then?”

“You are such an idiot.”

“You are both idiots,” Robert intervened firmly, shaking his head. His family had the good grace to look a little ashamed but he still sighed, “I guess I’m not good at this whole topiary thing then.”

Aaron and Liv bit their lips and fixed their gazes on the floor. Like peas in pod.

Robert’s heart swelled with love and he laughed, “I’ll take that as you two both saying ‘don’t give up the day job’.”

“Sorry,” Aaron lifted head and scratched his eyebrow. 

“You could always try something less big,” Liv suggested, “Like one of them perfect ball type little trees. Don't know what they're called.” She shrugged as Robert’s face turned thoughtful, grabbed her backpack back and threw a comment about food being in the fridge before disappearing inside.

“Hmmm…I like those ball-shaped trees,” Robert mused, gulping some coffee and not realising quite what he’d said.

Aaron smirked, “Arty ball-shaped trees, eh? I’m in, but I’m not sure what Doug would make of having them in the garden.”

Robert’s coffee went everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I put Liv back at school before remembering...ah well.


End file.
